


Une belle bande de glands

by BobLeRigoleur



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Dialogue, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobLeRigoleur/pseuds/BobLeRigoleur
Summary: Parfois, Wolf O'Donnell se demande s'il n'est pas le seul membre de son équipe à avoir un cerveau fonctionnel...
Comments: 1





	Une belle bande de glands

**Author's Note:**

> Yo les gens ! Il n'y a aucune fic en français dans ce fandom sur AO3. D'une manière générale, les francophones boudent AO3, et c'est dommage car il est tellement mieux foutu que fanfiction.net . Je sais pas si beaucoup de gens liront ceci. Si oui, hésitez pas à vous manifester dans les commentaires, il y a tellement peu de francophones, ce serait bien qu'on se sert un peu les coudes. Si vous aimez ce que j'ai fait, dites-le, je projette de rajouter des chapitres si les gens veulent !
> 
> François Pérusse et Alexandre Astier ont eut une influence massive sur cette fic.

Un silence quasi-parfait régnait sur le pont principal, illuminé par de froids néons accrochés au plafond. Quasi-parfait, car le martellement nerveux d'Andrew perturbait de temps à autre le calme digne du vide spatial. Un imposant hublot offrait une vue remarquable sur l'immensité du cosmos, si bien qu'une paire d'yeux, ceux de Panther, restait fixée sur les quelques constellations que son point de vue l'autorisait à admirer. En face des deux jeunots, un loup borgne, affalé sur la table, la tête dans ses bras, zigzaguait entre sommeil et éveil. Un rendez-vous urgent, Wolf avait précisé. Un briefing de la plus haute importance, et Leon n'est pas foutu de se pointer à l'heure.

"Un robinet à bouffe !" s'exclama Panther, suite à quoi trois yeux et quatre oreilles se tournèrent vers lui.

"... Quoi ?" Wolf s'attendait au pire quant à la réponse.

"Un robinet à bouffe ! Genre un robinet, comme un robinet normal, sauf que quand tu l'ouvres, bah c'est pas de l'eau qui sort, mais de la bouffe ! Ce serait un truc à inventer, vous trouvez pas ?"

"De la merde."

"Hein ? Un robinet à merde aussi ?"

"Non, c'est pas ce..." Le canidé plongea sa tête dans ses pattes et inspira profondément. "Ton idée, c'est de la merde."

Andrew décida de rejoindre la discussion. "Ah ? Moi je trouve pas mal. Imagine : tu rentres le soir, bourré, ton frigo est vide et t'as la flemme de cuisiner un truc. Et là paf : t'as juste à ouvrir le robinet !"

"Exactement ! Par contre ça doit être chaud pour gérer les trucs végétaliens, pas végétaliens, tout ça quoi." continua le félidé. "Genre si le voisin du dessous il veut que du végétalien, est-ce qu'il faudrait deux réseaux différents ? Ou alors tu te coordonnes avec lui pour manger la même chose ?"

"Ça vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que les gens ont pas toujours envie de manger de la soupe ?" coupa le loup d'un ton ironique, tant la bêtise du concept lui était évidente.

"Mais non Wolf, y aura pas que de la soupe." répondit innocemment Panther. "Genre on pourrait mettre des patates, ou des poulets entiers, ou-"

"Et comment tu veux faire passer des patates ou des poulets dans un robinet, monsieur le génie ?"

"... Ah, flûte, j'ai pas pensé à ce détail..."

 _Bordel il est sérieux ?_ Wolf manqua de peu de s'arracher quelques uns de ses poils gris.

"Par contre..." commença le primate. "Moi j'avais pensé à des chaussettes qu'on vendrait par paquet de trois au lieu de deux."

Panther fronça des sourcils. "Pourquoi ? Pour les gens qui ont trois pieds ?"

"Non, c'est au cas ou t'en perds une, comme ça t'as pas de chaussette orpheline !"

"Ah ouais !"

Le capitaine à la fourrure grise se redressa sur sa chaise. "Y a pas à dire, vous êtes des génies en puissance."

"Oh, j'irais pas jusque là ! C'est juste qu-"

"C'était sarcastique, bande d'abrutis."

"Ah..."

Le silence retrouva sa place entre les trois mammifères. Panther reprit sa contemplation de la voûte céleste, en quête d'une nouvelle idée révolutionnaire, tandis que les tapotements du stylo d'Andrew sur la table résonnèrent une fois de plus dans la salle principale du vaisseau-mère de Star Wolf, la fameuse équipe de pirates de l'espace, connue dans tout le système Lylat, et ce pas toujours pour les raisons que Wolf espérait. Si le loup lui-même inspirait crainte et respect, ses coéquipiers étaient plus moqués qu'autre chose, du moins par les gens les ayant rencontrés en personne, et le lecteur va bien vite découvrir pourquoi.

Une porte s'ouvrit, et un caméléon, habillé d'un vieux training et d'un sweat-shirt, s'approcha de la table d'une démarche nonchalante, inconscient du regard assassin que lui lança le canidé.

"Au cas où, les briefings urgents sont prioritaires, t'y penseras la prochaine fois que t'auras envie de te toucher la nouille juste avant une réunion !"

"Boarf, de toutes façon, le temps que le repas soit prêt..."

"... Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?"

"Tu nous a pas appelé pour manger ?"

"Mais..." Wolf s'étrangla à la question de son coéquipier. "Tu penses vraiment que j'organiserais une réunion urgente pour ça ?!"

"Leon, puisqu'on en parle, on réfléchissait à un truc avec Panther." dit Andrew. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un robinet à bouffe ?"

"Un quoi ?"

"La ferme !" coupa sèchement le capitaine. "Tout le monde ferme sa mouille s'il veut pas avoir ma patte droite imprimée sur sa joue. Leon, assied-toi, et vous tous, écoutez-moi."

Le reptile prit place entre ses deux compères, en face du canidé. Enfin, l'équipe complète était réunie, c'était déjà ça de fait. Alors qu'il allumait quelques écrans, Wolf fit de son mieux pour oublier la conversation abrutissante à laquelle il venait d'assister, et pria les dieux pour qu'au moins deux neurones soient encore fonctionnels dans le cerveau de ses coéquipiers.

"Messieurs." le ton du loup était direct, solennel. "Je ne vous apprends rien lorsque... Andrew si tu continues à jouer avec ce stylo, je te l'enfonces tellement profond dans le fion que tu chieras de l'encre jusqu'à ta retraite."

Le singe s'empressa d'obéir.

"Messieurs. Je ne vous apprends rien lorsque je vous dis que notre situation n'est pas des plus réjouissantes. Depuis la mort de Pigma et le départ de Kurse, notre réputation n'est plus ce qu'elle était, et notre trésorerie fait un peu de la peine à voir. Il est temps de montrer à Lylat de quel bois on est fait, de montrer à ces connards qui sont les patrons ! Et l'occasion de redorer notre blason s'est finalement présentée."

"C'est fou !" rugit Panther.

"Euh... quoi ?"

"Ce que tu fais, là. On est là, on écoute, tu parles ultra sérieusement, ça fait genre on est des pirates et on s'apprête à attaquer un convoi, ou un truc du style !"

"Panther... On _est_ des pirates... Et on _va_ attaquer un convoi..."

"Sérieux ? C'est encore mieux !"

Wolf roula des yeux. _Un jour je vais lui faire bouffer ses propres dents, et faudra pas qu'il demande d'où ça vient..._

"Bref. Vous voyez ce transporteur lourd ?" Le loup pointa vers l'écran derrière lui, affichant le modèle 3D d'un imposant vaisseau, alors qu'il parlait. "Il contient une quantité... disons... respectable d'armes, de minutions, d'équipements high-tech en tout genre, et bien plus, à destination de Katina. Un sacré pactole qui pou... oui Leon ?"

"Je me disais : étant donné la cargaison, on pourrait pas essayer de la chaparder ?"

"C'est une bonne idée, ça !" surenchérit Andrew.

Le canidé dut se retenir pour ne pas faire voler son poing. Il frotta vigoureusement son visage dans ses pattes, et parla d'une voie étouffée.

"Pourquoi vous croyez que je vous ai fait venir, bande de guignols ?"

"Ah mais faut dire ! Je peux pas deviner, moi !" protesta le caméléon.

"C'est pas faux." ajouta Panther. "En même temps si tu nous dit rien..."

Un violent coup de poings sur la table coupa court à toutes formes de protestation. Wolf fut tenté de rajouter quelque chose, mais son regard perçant et autoritaire suffit à rappeler à l'ordre les trois animaux. Comme si de rien n'était, il se retourna vers l'écran et continua son explication.

"Le transporteur lui-même n'est pas armé, à l'exception d'un canon anti-astéroïde situé à l'avant. Il nous suffira juste d'éviter cette zone."

"Mais enfin Wolf, on est pas des astéroïdes."

"Certes, Andrew, mais un canon anti-astéroïde est aussi efficace contre un Wolfen, et si tu me crois pas t'as qu'à tester par toi-même comme ça j'aurais plus à voir ta gueule de con !"

Le singe baissa les yeux durant le bref silence qui suivit, laissant au loup le temps de préparer la suite du briefing.

"Cela dit, le convoi sera défendu. Il est en effet prévu qu'il soit escorté par une équipe de mercenaires, et vous savez laquelle..." Il se tut, en espérant que quelqu'un complète pour lui. "S... Star... Star... Une équipe de mercenaires à la solde de Corneria qui commence par Star... Putain les gars faites un effort..."

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne vit que six yeux vides et interrogateurs.

"Star Fox ! Il sera escorté par Star Fox, bordel ! Vous en connaissez beaucoup des équipes qui commencent par Star ?!"

"Star Fox ?" Une vague d'inquiétude s’abattit sur le groupe lorsque Leon répéta le nom. "Est-ce nécessaire ? Ça s'est pas vraiment bien passé la dernière fois..."

"Ni la fois d'avant..." surenchérit Panther. "Ni la fois d'encore avant... Ni la f-"

"Oui, je sais, ils nous ont botté le cul lors de notre dernière rencontre, et c'est précisément pour cela que c'est ce convoi et pas un autre dont nous devons nous emparer ! Ce seront eux les premiers à goûter à ma colère !"

"D'autant plus que j'ai un plan pour se débarrasser d'eux facilement !" s'exclama Andrew.

"Ah bon ?" s'enquirent simultanément le félidé et le caméléon.

"Écoutez : on arrive, et on leur dit _Yo les gens en fait c'est pas le bon convoi que vous escortez, le vrai convoi est en orbite autour de Titania, ça c'est un truc pour nous_ et du coup ils partent, on peut même envoyer un..." Le regard brûlant et assassin du capitaine l'empêcha de développer son idée jusqu'au bout (ce qui est fort dommage, car il s'agissait d'une belle pépite d'hilarité).

"Le problème n'est pas résolu..." Le ton de Panther transpirait de lassitude. "Si c'est pour que ça ce termine comme d'hab, on a meilleur temps de chasser un autre poisson."

"Que vous croyez, mais cette fois, nous auront l'avantage !" affirma Wolf. "En effet, les nouveaux Arwings ont un défaut de conception qu'il ne soupçonnent pas. En gros, l'angle minimal des virages pendant une modification du tangage est fortement limité, bien plus que dans les autres cas de figure ! Donc si on réduit la marge d'anticipation..."

Il s'interrompit, constatant que ses partenaires ne pigeait pas un traître mot. Après un énième soupir mélangeant lassitude, frustration, et une touche de désespoir, il sortit d'un tiroir deux chasseurs miniatures, l'un gris et l'autre blanc, qu'il tenait chacun dans une patte.

"Je vais pas réexpliquer trente fois alors soyez attentif. Ça..." il montra le chasseur gris. "... c'est un de leurs Arwings, et ça..." il montra le chasseur blanc dans son autre patte. "... c'est un de nos Wolfen."

"C'est un Arwing, ça ? C'est pas un peu petit ?" s'interrogea le primate.

"C'est... C'est juste une maquette, Andrew. C'est une représentation."

Le singe prit un air perplexe. "Je comprends pas. C'est une maquette, une représentation, ou un Arwing ?"

Un torrent de colère et d'ahurissement rugissait dans les veines du canidé, qui se mordit la lèvre presque au point de se faire saigner. "Le prochain qui l'ouvre je l'expulse dans le vide spatial. Sans dec je le fait."

Un lourd silence s'installa, et les trois coéquipiers du loup comprirent que désormais, ils marcheraient sur des œufs.

"Donc... ça c'est l'un de nous. Mettons que vous arrivez par l'avant, comme ça arrive souvent. S'il essaie d'esquiver par la gauche..." Il accompagna ses explication de mouvements explicites avec les maquettes, illustrant les manœuvres à la perfection. "... alors il faut faire comme ceci... voilà... Il ne pourra pas faire un virage plus serré, à cause du défaut dont j'ai parlé, et son ventre sera bien exposé et vulnérable ! Et s'il va à gauche, alors vous faîtes la même chose... comme ça... mais dans l'autre sens. Simple comme bonjour ! Panther ?"

Wolf vit bien une interrogation dans les yeux du félidé, mais ce dernier resta silencieux.

"Maintenant tu peux parler, abruti !"

"Et si l'Arwing va ni à droite, ni à gauche ?"

"Et bien s'il reste dans la ligne de mire, t'as juste à le dégommer."

"Ah parce que faut lui tirer dessus après ?"

"Mais évidemment, espèce de gland ! C'est quoi l'intérêt de cette manœuvre sinon ?!"

"Bah aucun, c'est pour ça que je demandais. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait si l'Arwing est vide ?"

"... Attends, quoi ?"

"S'il est pas dans l'Arwing, alors on a fait tout ça pour rien."

"T'as déjà vu des Arwing sans pilote, trou du cul ?"

"Bah dans un spatioport, y a plein de vaisseaux vides !"

 _C'est moi qui suis barge, ou ils sont tous complètement cons ?!_ se demanda Wolf. _C'est tout de même un miracle qu'ils aient survécu jusque là..._

"Bref." reprit le capitaine, ignorant la remarque. Son ton avait perdu de sa patience. "Une fois qu'ils sont hors course, il suffira de cueillir la cargaison comme une fleur. Et avant que l'un de vous le demande, non, on ne va pas _littéralement_ cueillir la cargaison, c'est juste une expression."

Deux pattes se rabaissèrent, pour la plus grande consternation du loup.

"Des questions ? Leon ?"

"C'est quoi cette histoire de robinet à bouffe ?"

"C'est bien simple !" commença Panther. "Imagine, un-"

"Des questions qui ont un rapport avec ce que je viens de dire, s'il vous plaît ?" gronda sèchement Wolf. Andrew leva une patte, et le canidé ne put s'empêcher de redouter les mots qui allaient suivre. L'avenir lui donnera raison.

"Je crois savoir comment éliminer Star Fox sans combattre !"

"Euh..."

"Écoute : t'envoies un message à Fox, tu lui dis _Yo ça te dirais qu'on se voit_ et tu lui parles, pendant ce temps je m'approche discrètement, je le bute, je découpe son visage comme ça les autres croient que je suis lui. Ensuite je vais sur le Great Fox, je trouve le-"

"Andrew lève-toi."

"Mais euh..."

"Lève-toi putain."

 _Soit il se fout de ma gueule, soit il est vraiment super con, dans tous les cas il mérite ça_ , pensa le loup, pendant que le primate quitta sa chaise et fit le tour de la table. Wolf leva son poing, et le maintint en l'air, au niveau de sa tête.

"Parfait. Tu vois ce poing ? Maintenant tu prends de l'élan, tu cours très très vite, et tu fous ta tête dedans."

Le singe parcouru la salle des yeux, espérant attraper dans l'air n'importe quoi lui permettant d'échapper au traitement. Wolf insista.

"Si je dois le faire moi-même, tu boufferas avec une paille jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, ducon. Cours et fous ta tête dedans."

Leon et Panther furent tous deux surpris par la vitesse avec laquelle le singe projeta sa propre tête contre le poing fermé de leur capitaine, même s'ils soupçonnaient ce dernier d'avoir donné une légère impulsion au moment du choc. Une fois le primate au sol, Wolf se retourna vers eux, une lueur intense et inquiétante dansant dans son unique œil.

"Est-ce que tout le monde a compris ? Je vous conseille fortement de dire oui..."

"Euh... Oui, oui, tout est clair !"

"Parfait. On se retrouve pour l'assaut demain, et si l'un de vous est en retard, je jure que je me baignerai dans son sang. Maintenant foutez-moi le camp."


End file.
